Ultraman Mebius (Lightning Continuity)
Ultraman Mebius is the tenth Ultra from the Land of Light and the teacher of Ultraman Lightning. Personality Mebius' personality is the same as the original, although this time he's got more experience and is a bit more strategic. History Up until the events of Ultraman Lightning, Mebius' history is the same as the original. Sometime after his adventures on Earth, Mebius became an instructor at the Space Garrison Academy. One day, Mebius' teacher Taro assigned him to train a promising young Ultra named Onyx. Unfortunately, still new to teaching, Mebius was too light on Onyx. The youth, thinking the Ultra Brothers believed him to be weak, fled the Land of Light in search of power. Mebius, considering this to be his greatest failure, attempted to quit his job at the Academy. Sometime after the events of Ultraman Blizzard, Mebius received a message from Taro. A Space Garrison graduate named Adam had, on his first mission, fallen into Jupiter's Great Red Spot, and it gave him startling powers that he needed help to control. None of the other instructors, not even Taro himself, were able to get him anywhere with his abilities. Taro pleaded Mebius, who was familiar with learning how to use new powers, to give teaching one last try for Adam. So Mebius did. With some trial and error, he managed to help Adam control his electric abilities, and eventually master them. Soon afterwards, Adam changed his name to Ultraman Lightning, and was assigned to go to an alternate universe. Wishing to make sure his pupil stayed safe, Mebius asked to follow Lightning. After some back and forth, Taro and his parents allowed Mebius to go. Since then, Mebius has been watching Lightning's progress from his travel sphere in the alternate Earth's atmosphere, ready to enter the fray if his student gets in trouble. Ultraman Lightning (Episode 1-12) TBA Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness Mebius will have a minor role in this special. Ultraman Lightning (Episode 13-18) TBA Ultraman Mebius Returns: The Ice Warrior and the Twisted-Hearted Beast Mebius appears in this Lightning gaiden as the main protagonist. In it, he is sent to Planet Glacier to investigate the appearance of a mysterious space monster. Transformation TBA Forms - Burning Brave= Burning Brave Burning Brave is Mebius' super form, which increases his strength, speed, agility, and grants him fire-based powers. *'Height': 49m *'Weight': 26,000 tons *'Element': Fire STATS *'Health': 200 / 1000 *'Power': 220 / 1000 *'Durability': 160 / 1000 *'Speed': 200 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 780 / 4000 Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 11 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,200 m *'Jumping Height': 500 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2 *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t Powers Finishers * Mebium Burst: Burning Brave's signature attack, a massive fireball charged using the Mebium Brace and the gold fins on his chest. Estimated to be ten times as powerful as the Mebium Ray, and can also negate healing factors. * Mebiuspin Kick: Similar to his normal Meteor Kick, except Mebius lights his feet on fire and spins his body like a drill. This kick can rip through heavily armored monsters and robots easily. * Mebium Dynamite: Mebius can heat his entire body to insane temperatures, tackle his opponent, and self-destruct, taking his opponent with him in a fiery explosion. He will then reform himself from particles. Burning Brave's strongest, and most dangerous, attack. Weapons * Burning Blade: The Mebium Blade coated in flames, it is sharper than the original and can cauterize wounds it leaves. ** Burning Blade Slash Ray: The same Slash Ray as before, but red and fiery. More powerful than Hikari's version and has the same qualities as the blade itself. Physical Attacks * Mebiusmash Punch: A flaming punch attack, more powerful than the Mebium Punch. * Mebiustrike Kick: A flaming kick attack. He can also perform this attack while sliding on the ground, producing many sparks. Skills * Fire Abilities: Empowered by fire, Mebius' heat isn't just used to make explosions. ** Heat Resistance: Thanks to his fire-based powers, Mebius can resist far more extreme temperatures than his base form or any normal Ultra, as shown by his ability to walk through the Valley of Flames where the heat would kill most Ultras in minutes. ** Heat Absorption: In this form, Mebius can absorb heat and fire to regain energy and increase his time limit. ** Pyrokinesis: Mebius in Burning Brave can manipulate fire to his liking. * Cold Resistance: As shown when he used this form to survive on Planet Glacier, Mebius in Burning Brave can also endure cold temperatures better than normal. However, he is nowhere near as resistant to the cold as ice-element Ultras like Blizzard and Snowy. * Enhanced Strength: Mebius in Burning Brave is physically stronger than his base form. * Enhanced Speed: Mebius in Burning Brave can move and attack faster than his base form. * Extraordinary Jumper: In Burning Brave, Mebius can jump to even greater heights than his normal form. Miscellaneous * Burning Arc: An enhanced, stronger, fiery red version of Mebius' normal Defense Arc. Burns creatures that touch it. - Frost Burn= Frost Burn A new form of Mebius, which debuts in Ultraman Mebius Returns: The Ice Warrior and the Twisted-Hearted Beast. Mebius gained this form after he was temporarily possessed by a Frozen Wraith, its ice energy reacting with that of Burning Brave to grant Mebius power surpassing said form. In this state, Mebius wields not only the power of fire, but also of ice, finally allowing him to endure the harsh climate of Planet Glacier. *'Height': 51m *'Weight': 29,000 tons *'Element': Fire/Water STATS *'Health': 250 / 1000 *'Power': 230 / 1000 *'Durability': 190 / 1000 *'Speed': 200 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 870 / 4000 Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 12 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,200 m *'Jumping Height': 500 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t Powers Finishers * Mebium Combo Ray: Mebius slowly brings his wrists together, combining the fiery energy in the right half of his body with the cold energy in the left, forming an "X" shape as the two energies merge, before assuming the M87 Beam position and releasing both energies in a single beam of white particles surrounded in swirls of red flame and blue frost. * Burning Frost Buster: Mebius releases a blast of cold from his left hand, freezing his opponent. He then finishes them off by generating a large fireball from his right hand and tossing it at the foe. * Cross Sword Slash: Mebius, armed with both the Fire Saber and Ice Blade, dashes towards an enemy at high speed and slices them into pieces. * Frost Burn Dynamite: Mebius charges himself with energy and explodes against an enemy. The attack has explosive capabilities while also unleashing a barrage of cold onto the opponent. The two unstable energy types make this attack even stronger, utterly destroying the opponent. However, using this weakens Mebius, and creates large fires and pillars of ice in the area around the blast radius after use. * Nuclear Infinity: Mebius' most powerful attack in this form. It can only be used right before his body melts down. Mebius fires a sickly green beam of energy surrounded by orange electricity from his arms in an "L" position. It can cause small nuclear explosions and will force him out of the form upon being used. But I suppose being knocked back to base is better than dissolving to death. Energy Attacks * Thermal Shock: By stretching both of his arms forward, Mebius can release bolts of fire and ice energy from his fingertips. * Mebium Ice Wave: Mebius can send his energy towards a target with a swing of his hand, creating a wave of quickly forming ice that covers his opponent in very little time. * Mebium Fire Rain: Mebius summons a cloud made out of flames above his foe, it rains small weak flaming arrows upon them. * Dynamite Clones: Mebius summons multiple burning manifestations of himself, they explode upon coming into contact with anything, the explosion they cause is weaker than the one caused by the Frost Burn Dynamite. Weapons * Fire Saber: A red fire energy sword generated from the Fire Crystal on his right arm. ** Saber Beam: Mebius can use the Fire Saber to generate heat energy within it and blast it to the opponent. ** Saber Smash: Mebius strikes the Fire Saber into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. ** Saber Drill: Mebius uses the fiery energy of the Fire Saber to change his right palm into a flaming drill. * Ice Blade: A blue ice energy sword generated from the Ice Crystal on his left arm. ** Blade Shot: Mebius can charge up the Ice Blade and swing it, firing a cold energy beam that can destroy a monster. ** Blade Shard: Icicle spears shot from the tip of the Ice Blade. Mebius can fire them in rapid succession. ** Blade Drill: Mebius uses the cold energy of the Ice Blade to change his left palm into a drill of ice. * Crystal Missiles: Mebius punches the ground, causing several large ice crystals to erupt from the earth. Mebius can then use his Ultra Psychokinesis to pick up the crystals and launch them at his foes in a similar fashion to SpaceGodzilla. They can impale enemies or explode on contact. Physical Attacks * Storm Flare Knuckle: Mebius charges his fists with fiery energy and performs a series of punches. Each punch releases a powerful beam that can down scores of opponents. It can also be used at point blank to send foes flying. The evolution of his base form's Mebium Counter. * Sub-Zero Plummet: Mebius leaps into the air and imparts ice energy into his feet, performing a flying kick that simultaneously freezes and pierces through the opponent's body, shattering them. Skills * Thermal Manipulation: As this form's primary ability, Mebius excels in both pyrokinesis and cryokinesis. ** Extreme Temperature Resistance: In this form, Mebius can survive in extreme temperatures, whether they be hot or cold. Where even Burning Brave had struggled against Tyrant Dual Element's fire attacks and the cold environment of Planet Glacier, Frost Burn handles them like it's nothing. ** Elemental Absorption: Mebius can absorb other sources of thermal energy of either variety to further empower himself. Miscellaneous * Burning Frost Barrier: An Ultra Barrier Mebius can summon in this form. Half of the shield is orange colored and resembles a wall of flame, while the other half is blue and looks like a gigantic block of ice. The barrier is very durable, and the flame half can absorb enemy attacks while the ice half freezes attacks that hit it. Weakness Due to the conflicting fire and ice energy, Mebius can only safely remain in this form for a short time. If he does not change back, his body will eventually melt (reminiscent of Burning Godzilla, but infinity percent less destructive.) }} Profile *'Age': 6,800 years *'Time Limit': 3 minutes (In Burning Brave, he can absorb heat to extend it) *'Home Planet': Land of Light, M78 *'Human Form/Host': Mirai Hibino (formerly), TBA *'Weakness': Cold Temperatures (although he can endure them better than others, and forgoes this completely in Frost Burn) *'Transformation Item': Mebium Brace *'Relationships' **Ultra Brothers (brothers in arms) ***Ultraman Taro (teacher) **Ultraman Onyx (former student) **Ultraman Lightning (student) Body Features * Eyes: Mebius' eyes are like that of any other Ultra. He can see clearly in dark environments such as the seafloor and outer space, as well as vast distances. * Color Timer: Mebius possesses a standard color timer. In Burning Brave, he can absorb heat to increase his time limit. * Mebium Brace: Mebius' signature multipurpose arm gauntlet. He can use various abilities and techniques using the Crystal Circle trackball on the brace. In Frost Burn form, it disappears. * Ultra Armor: Mebius has standard Ultra Armor skin. His is even more resistant to extreme temperatures than most Ultras already are, especially in his form changes. * Ultra Fins: The V-shaped gold lines on Mebius' body resemble rank symbols. They are actually used to manipulate energy and enhance Mebius' abilities. In Burning Brave and Frost Burn forms, they extend to cover his body, increasing his energy manipulation capabilities. * Thermal Crystals: In Frost Burn form, Mebius foregoes his Mebium Brace in exchange for these red and blue crystals on his chest and arms. The red crystals on the right side of his body help him manipulate fire, while the blue crystals on the left side of his body allow him to manipulate ice. Trivia * Mebius takes the role of Zoffy in this series. * Mebius hates the mentioning of the word "Neo," although saying Neos' name is fine. ** This is ironic, considering the function of his Ultra Fins, as well as a few of Burning Brave's techniques, are taken from the very version of Mebius this references. * Most of Mebius Frost Burn's techniques were submitted by BigD2003, Furnozilla, and Cdr. Thank you. * Since he's technically the Furnozilla's Continuity version of Mebius, I'm going to say Furno is free to use him. Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:Furnozilla's Continuity